Together, Now and Forever
by AnimelovinKiDD
Summary: 'CDC heads to Europe for 6 whole months! More details inside' Will this end the Channy relationship, or bring the two even closer than they already are? Channy/insane fluff/For Tree!


**Disclaimer:Own Nothing**

* * *

_'CDC heads to Europe for 6 whole months! More details inside!'_

Sonny threw the issue of Tween Weekly across the room and crossed her arms over her chest. Was she angry over the magazine? Yes. Was it because they posted pictures of her from Cabo, showing unflattering pictures? No. She was angry because Chad was going to Europe and didn't tell her. Normally, this wouldn't bother her to this extent but the fact that they were going out, and he didn't mention it, crushed her.

_'Why didn't Chad tell me?'_ Sonny asked herself.

Then she heard the sound of the door handle turning; Sonny looked at the door, on Tawni's side, and saw Chad. She looked away, even though she wanted to see Chad's gorgeous features.

"Hey babe." Chad said, before fully entering the room.

Sonny just huffed; so Chad furrowed his brows and turned to set down the roses he brought her on Tawni's vanity. He walked over to the new beige sofa, that Sonny and Tawni recently bought, and stared down at her.

"Sonny, babe, what did I do? If it's about what happened on Mackenzie Falls, it was just acting! I had to kiss her, the director asked so I-" Chad rambled before Sonny put a hand up, signaling for him to stop.

"Just stop Chad." Sonny told him, no emotion evident within her soft voice.

"Sonny, please tell me what I did?" Chad begged.

Sonny turned her head to look at him; his facial expression showed he was truly concerned.

"Shouldn't you know already? I mean you didn't even bother to let me, your girlfriend, know!" Sonny yelled at him.

"What? What are you talking about Sonny?" Chad asked.

Sonny stood up from the sofa and jabbed a finger into his chest, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

She tried to leave, was going to get out from the door on her wall, but Chad grabbed her arm and held onto it.

"Let me go Chad." Sonny told him, while looking at her new, black boots.

"No, not happening. Please Sonny, tell me what I did and I'll fix this." Chad begged genuinely.

"No, forget it. I don't want to waste my breath on you if you don't even remember." Sonny spat out, avoiding his blue eyes.

"I will let you go if you tell me." Chad said, loosening his grip on her fore-arm.

Sonny brought her head up, pushed hair from her neck with a head toss, "Fine. Why didn't you tell me you are going to Europe for 6 Months?"

Chad let her arm go, and Sonny lost her balance for split second before recovering. She looked at his face and he was looking at the carpet, his face was twisted with guilt.

"See." Sonny whispered.

"Sonny..." Chad started before stopping himself, "I... I honestly forgot about that!"

"Sure you did." Sonny said, not believing him.

"I did Sonny! Besides, where did you hear about this?" Chad questioned.

"Look for the magazine over there." Sonny pointed to the corner where she threw the magazine previously.

Chad walked over to the area Sonny had pointed at and searched for it. Sonny just crossed her arms again, giving her a childish look. Chad soon found the magazine Sonny was talking about, and his crystal blue eyes scanned the title and rushed to read the article. He scanned through the article and his eyes widened and laughter started to pour from his mouth.

"Sonny did you even bother to read this?" Chad chuckled.

"No, because I was too concerned about the fact that my boyfriend didn't tell me he's leaving." Sonny glared.

"Well you should have read it!" He laughed, walking over her with the article.

Sonny read it over and immediately felt beyond guilty. She accused Chad for something he didn't do.

"I can't believe I accused you of something like that..." Sonny trailed off.

"Yeah..." Chad said.

"I'm sorry Chad. I didn't know that CDC could stand for Christopher Danger Charles..." Sonny blushed

Chad laughed out and set the magazine on a table stand, and then moved closer to her. Sonny then opened her arms wide open, showing she wanted a hug. Chad obliged and returned her hug. His arms' warmth flooding her whole body, making her body tingly. Sonny wrapped her arms all the way around him, and she felt his muscular arms wrap around her mid section and waist.

Sonny then wrapped her arms around her his neck and buried her face within the crook of Chad's neck, or as far up as she could from standing on her tippy toes. Chad loved the feeling of having Sonny in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Sonny whispered to him, feeling beyond guilty.

"It's okay Sonshine." Chad replied.

"No I really am sorry. I-I judged you before I even-" Sonny started, tearing forming.

Chad pulled back to look at her and used one hand to wipe the tears that were leaking forward. Then Chad, keeping his hand on her cheek, leaned forward and placed his lips upon her soft ones. She felt him bring his other hand to cover the other cheek, and he started rubbing her face with his thumbs. Sonny felt him nipping at her lower lip; she obliged and let him enter. Their tongues fought for dominance over each other, and Sonny's hands started to play with Chad's hair.

Chad brought his right hand to Sonny's waist and pulled her closer to him. They pulled apart, and Sonny had her goofy smile on her face.

"Wow!" Sonny said, her smile still shining.

"That's all you can say?" Chad laughed out.

"…Yeah!" Sonny said, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Well then lets change that." Chad said before capturing her lips with his again.

Chad could feel Sonny smiling even wider in the kiss, and he smirked. Sonny felt him smirk against her lips so she used her left hand to flick him in the head. He separated from her and rubbed the part where he got flicked at.

"What was that for babe?" Chad asked.

"That was for not telling me that there was another _CDC_ in Hollywood!" Sonny said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, you live in Hollywood! You should know people in this city too!" Chad remarked, giving her _'that'_ look.

"Whatever Cooper!" Sonny said.

"I am only stating the truth!" Chad said, defending himself.

"And I'll tell you the truth, I love you." Sonny said, giving him her trademark smile.

"And I love you too Sonny." Chad said, not a hint of doubt in his voice.

They heard the door open and saw Tawni standing there, pretending to gag.

"Ew you guys are gross, being all mushy to each other." Tawni said, "It's worse than your clothes Sonny."

Sonny gave Tawni the _'I'm annoyed with you' _look, and Chad just took Sonny back into his arms. When Chad did that, Sonny forgot all about Tawni.

"Yuck!" Tawni gagged out, "I still will not be okay with this! Keep the kissing to a minimum!"

Tawni left the room, muttering how gross they were. Chad and Sonny just laughed at her words and looked at each other in the eye.

"If there is another person with the initials CDC, you better tell me in advance Cooper!" Sonny joked.

"I sure will Sonny!" Chad said, "I don't ever want to lose the best thing I ever got!"

"Awe, Chad you are so sappy you know?" Sonny laughed out.

"Yeah but that's why you love me!" Chad said, before doing his _Mackenzie Falls_ poster pose.

"Forever and Always!" Sonny said before kissing him on the lips one more time.


End file.
